


You are someone else, I am still right here.

by silver_sun



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of art I did back in 2010 with Jack and the Ninth Doctor, using a few lines from 'Hurt' </p><p>The 'You are someone else, I am still right here.' Seemed to fit so well with Jack and his relationship with the Doctor having changed from the 9th to the 10th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are someone else, I am still right here.

Was tidying up an old memory stick and found this. Can't remember why I didn't post it back last year when it was made.

    



End file.
